The Man Next Door
by ferineee
Summary: Summary : meet the heartless pilot and an awkward PR who keeps denying their feelings. / SEKAI or HUNKAI's fanfic / this is the chapter 1


Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatnya begitu takjub setiap ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai bandara. Tiba-tiba saja, semuanya menjadi jauh lebih menarik daripada biasanya. Lalu lintas lalu-lalang yang biasanya ia temui di pusat perbelanjaan menjadi begitu berbeda di sini. Ia berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang datang silih berganti dengan mata berbinar.

Sebenarnya, menjadi pilot adalah mimpi kecilnya yang tidak kunjung pupus sampai sekarang. Jika dahulu, teman-temannya membanggakan Batman sebagai superhero mereka. Kim Jongin memilih superhero tanpa kekuatan super atau peralatan keren yang bukannya melawan penjahat atau membela kebenaran, tapi justru membawa para penumpang pesawat mengambang di udara.

Pilot adalah superheronya dulu. Mungkin, sampai sekarang juga.

Dari kejauhan, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sekumpulan pria (sekitar lima orang) memakai setelan biru seragam. Celana bahan yang memadu setelan jas serta kemeja putih mereka menunjukkan kesan berwibawa yang bukan hanya menyita perhatiannya, melainkan semua orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

Mereka adalah pusat perhatian dan mereka sendiri pun menyadari. Dua dari antara mereka sengaja menarik seringai dan mengangkat dagu mereka lebih tinggi. Sementara, yang lainnya tidak begitu peduli dan terus melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

Jongin akui kelima pria itu sangat tampan. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti seorang model ketimbang pilot. Namun, dari antara kelima pria itu, satu-satunya pria yang memakai topi yang sedikit miring posisinya-lah yang berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian Jongin dan bahkan membuat lututnya melemas.

Pilot berwajah dingin dengan _gesture_ tubuh yang sedikit arogan serta ber- _name tag_ Oh Sehun itu, melirikkan matanya tepat ke arah Jongin membuat mata mereka bertemu dan terpaut. Seketika, waktu terasa seperti berhenti bagi Jongin. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya serta pipinya memanas. Sehun menarik senyum samar padanya dan Jongin bersumpah kalau ia nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya menarik nafas.

Ketika Sehun melangkah melewatinya, kontak mata mereka langsung terputus secara sepihak. Karena sampai punggung Sehun semakin menjauh darinya, mata Jongin tidak berhenti mengikutinya.

Bahkan, meskipun ia tahu kalau momen ini adalah saat pertama dan terakhirnya ia melihat seorang Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **THE MAN NEXT DOOR**

main pairing : hunkai (sehun/kai)

rated M

warnings for sexual content, language, and angst in the future

* * *

summary : Jongin mencintai Sehun bukan hanya karena dia adalah seorang pilot. Dia mencintai Sehun dengan segala kekuarangannya. Dan persetan jika Sehun tidak bisa membalas cintanya, ia tetap akan mencintai pilot brengsek itu.

* * *

Hari pertama dan terakhirnya bertemu dengan Sehun adalah hari dimana ia harus menjemput seorang klien dari Australia yang berniat membuka _showroom_ Pagani kedua di Busan. Dan terima kasih pada Sehun, ia nyaris lupa untuk menjemput Mr. Jack yang ternyata sudah menunggu dirinya di terminal 3. Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil menemui Mr. Jack dan mengantarnya ke Hotel Hilton di daerah Gangnam. Untungnya, Mr. Jack buka tipe klien _bawel_ yang tidak bisa menolerir keterlambatannya meski hanya sepuluh menit saja. _Damn,_ hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya.

Setelah, mengantarkan Mr. Jack sampai ke kamarnya yang sekelas VVIP. Jongin izin pamit untuk kembali ke kantor karena masih banyak pekerjaan PR yang mesti ia susun bersama timnya. Mr. Jack yang merasa puas akan pelayanannya, mempersilahkannya untuk pergi dan berharap ia dapat sampai di kantor dengan selamat dan tepat waktu.

Ini adalah tahun kelimanya bekerja sebagai manajer PR di satu-satunya _showroom_ Pagani di Korea Selatan yang juga merupakan _showroom_ Pagani ketiga di Asia Pasifik. Sesungguhnya, Jongin tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun untuk bekerja sebagai _public relation_ di perusahaan mobil mewah yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Pengetahuannya mengenai mobil mewah setaraf Ferarri hanya merek pasaran yang itu-itu saja. Sehingga, saat lima tahun yang lalu ia ditawari pekerjaan magang di _showroom_ Pagani yang baru saja berdiri di Seoul. Jongin yang kala itu baru saja lulus aka _first graduate_ langsung menerima tawaran tersebut dengan anggukkan mantap.

Bisa dibilang _interview_ pertamanya dengan kepala cabang Pagani Korea yang ternyata orang asli Italia berjalan tidak begitu mulus. Namun, terima kasih pada kemampuan bahasanya yang berhasil membuat ia lulus _interview_ pertama sampai ia mendapatkan posisi PR magang di sini.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan itu langsung menyambutnya begitu ia mendorong pintu kaca ruang rapat kantor.

Jongin menatap keempat orang PR yang merupakan anggota timnya selama tiga tahun ini. Ia masih mengingat jelas wajah-wajah mereka yang dahulu sempat diwawancarai langsung olehnya. "Berjalan sangat lancar. Dia buke tipe _killer_ seperti klien Dubai kita," terang Jongin, membawa senyum disetiap bibir anggota timnya.

" _Good then._ Kita benar-benar cemas tadi," alis Jongin terangkat naik, menuntut penjelasan dari gadis bernama Zhou yang lebih suka dipanggil Pinky (entah dia penggemar berat pink atau mungkin ada alasan lain). Pinky berdeham keras lalu menjelaskan, " _I meant.. we know you always get distracted with.. everything about airport_."

Begitu mendengar penjelasan Pinky yang sedikit terputus-putus, wajah Jongin langsung memerah. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah sahabatnya yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan MacBook-nya sendiri. "Kau memberitahu mereka soal _airport-thing_ itu? _Damn you, Toey, it should be a secret_!" geram Jongin, yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti rengekan manja.

Jaehyun yang merasa situasi ini benar-benar konyol, menarik nafas, lantas menengahi perang dunia kesekian yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. "Dia tidak memberitahu kami soal _fetish_ pilotmu itu, _hyung. We already knew_ ,"

Pinky menutup mulut guna menahan tawa kecilnya. Jongin beralih mendelik ke arahnya membuat gadis itu mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. "Aku tidak punya _fetish_ dengan pilot," bela Jongin, dengan _defensive_ yang hanya membenarkan pernyataan Jaehyun barusan.

"Tersera-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Starbucks sekarang? Kali ini, aku yang traktir. Anggap saja sebagai perayaan karena Mr. Jack tidak sebrengsek yang kita kira,"

Tawaran Toey itu menyelesaikan perdebatan konyol mereka dengan damai. Pinky yang merupakan seorang Starbucks-holic (ia menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan itu) nyaris menjerit karena ia memang sedang mengidamkan Starbucks sejak siang tadi. Tetapi, karena sekarang masih tanggal muda. Gadis itu berniat untuk menghemat pengeluarannya sebab bulan kemarin ia baru saja menghabiskan gajinya untuk membeli tas Guess keluaran terbaru.

"Aku benar-benar memujamu sekarang," pekik Pinky, lantas menjinjitkan kakinya sedikit untuk mengecup pipi Toey.

Jongin dan Jaehyun hanya memutar mata serta sekilas melirik prihatin ke arah teman mereka. Mereka yang sudah pernah menjadi korban ciuman Pinky masih dapat merasakan lengketnya liptint milik gadis itu di pipi mereka.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Seharusnya, mereka sudah bebas untuk pulang sekarang. Namun, karena malam ini mereka harus lembur untuk menyusun proposal acara _launching_ mobil terbaru Paragon. Mereka terpaksa harus kembali ke kantor setelah sejenak bersantai di Starbucks.

Pinky, Toey dan Jaehyun adalah kandidat PR yang dipilih langsung oleh Jongin dan manajer pemasaran Paragon dengan berbagai macam alasan seputar _skill_ serta ide brilian mereka dalam memasarkan barang. Jongin dan Kris, manajer pemasaran sekaligus orang paling _ribet_ di perusahaannya, sengaja memilih mereka yang berasal dari negara yang berbeda-beda.

Pinky adalah seorang asli dari Cina, yang bukan hanya fasih berbahasa Mandarin tapi juga dapat menguasai bahasa Jepang. Sementara, Toey yang merupakan asli Thailand, menguasai bahasa Filipina dan juga bahasa-bahasa lainnya di daerah Asia Tenggara. Dan terakhir ada Jaehyun, yang beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika dan juga Inggris. Sehingga, kadang jika Jongin berhalangan. Jaehyun lah yang sering kali menggantikan posisi Jongin untuk perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika atau sekitar Eropa.

Selama mereka menunggu Toey di sudut Starbucks, Jongin mulai mencoret-coret buku catatannya dengan rencana-rencana yang akan didiskusikan dengan ketiga patnernya nanti. Namun, tanpa dirinya bisa kendalikan pikirannya kembali melayang pada Oh Sehun yang berjalan seperti model _runaway_ ke arahnya, dan kemudian dengan seenaknya menarik senyum kecil yang mampu memberikan efek besar bagi Jongin. Seperti melihat Sehun kembali, wajah Jongin kembali memanas serta sorot matanya berubah melembut–layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

Pinky dan Jaehyun yang semula sedang membicarakan film horor yang akan mereka tonton _weekend_ nanti, bersamaan melirik ke arah Jongin untuk menanyakan pendapatnya. Namun, begitu mereka mendapati kalau Jongin sedang melamun dengan ekspresi konyol di wajahnya. Pinky dan Jaehyun saling bertukar pandang. Hingga, akhirnya Pinky lah yang berinisiatif untuk berdeham keras. "Aku bertaruh kalau ia bertemu dengan seorang pilot yang sangat tampan tadi," bisik Pinky pada Jaehyun, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Jongin.

Jongin langsung terbangun dari kilas balik memorinya akan Oh Sehun, dan mendelik tajam ke arah dua orang penggosip itu. "Dan dia menyangkal kalau ia tidak memiliki fantasi tersendiri dengan pilot? Sangat lucu," cibir Jaehyun, terdengar seperti main-main ketimbang serius.

Telinga Jongin memanas begitupun dengan pipinya. Bibirnya sudah terbuka untuk mendebat, tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pinky menaik-turunkan alisnya menantang Jongin untuk menyangkal tuduhan tersebut. Toey yang baru saja datang dengan empat macam _cup_ Starbucks ditangannya dan terlihat seperti pelayan profesional, duduk di samping Jongin. " _Fuck,_ pelayanan Starbucks kali ini benar-benar lamban," gerutunya.

Jaehyun serta Pinky mengambil pesanan mereka masing-masing. Sementara, Jongin masih tertegun menatap _cup_ Starbucks bertuliskan namanya. Menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Jongin, Toey mendelik ke arah dua orang di hadapannya yang saling bertukar cengiran geli. "Berhenti menindas bocah malang ini," ujar Toey, seraya mengelus surai rambut Jongin.

"Bocah?! Aku adalah yang paling tua di antara kalian semua!" seru Jongin, tampak semakin frustasi daripada sebelumnya.

Pinky terbahak keras bersama Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat menikmati penderitaan _hyung_ -nya. Semua ini gara-gara Jongin pernah secara tidak sengaja membanting MacBook pro Jaehyun ke lantai kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, Jaehyun yang semula selalu membelanya dari cercaan Pinky mulai berpindah pihak dan kini bersekongkol dengan gadis setan itu. Untungnya, masih ada Toey yang cukup dewasa untuk menengahi mereka. Tetapi, sialnya, sering juga ia malah berakhir ikut menindas Jongin. Dasar sahabat tidak tahu diri.

"Kalau begitu, bertindaklah seperti orang tua yang bijaksana dan akuilah kalau kau memang bertemu pilot tampan tadi," desak Pinky, yang disambut anggukkan oleh Jaehyun.

"Hah?" Toey yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari penjelasan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan. Tapi, sungguh, kalau kau tidak mempunyai nomor pilot itu sekarang dan hanya berakhir membayangkannya lagi. Aku akan menculik setan pomerian-mu itu,"

Jongin nyaris menelan utuh-utuh _cup_ Starbucks yang sampai sekarang belum disentuh olehnya. Toey yang tahu betul kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang pilot serta berakhir hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa berani membuat _first move_ , pasti mulai merasa _gemas_ dengan kemampuan bersosialisasi Jongin yang mendadak lenyap setiap bertemu seorang pilot tampan lengkap dengan seragam tugasnya–seperti Oh Sehun tadi.

"Pertama, setan pomerian itu adalah anjing terlucu yang tidak akan pernah kau miliki. Jadi, berhenti menindasnya," Toey hanya memutar mata karena sampai kapan pun anjing sialan itu akan selalu menjadi musuh abadinya. Jongin menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan, "dan kedua, aku memang tidak mendapatkan nomornya. Tapi, setidaknya, aku tahu namanya dan dia berasal dari maskapai apa."

Pinky secara otomatis menarik kursinya lebih maju ke depan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Jaehyun yang sama terkejutnya dengan Toey masih terdiam menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Jongin. " _Who's he? Let me search his name on instagram_ ," mohon Pinky, yang sudah bersiap dengan Iphone dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia pilot dari maskapai Korean Airlines," jawab Jongin, jauh lebih percaya diri daripada sebelumnya.

Pinky langsung mencari instagram Korean Airlines. Tidak sampai dua menit, ia sudah menemukan instagram maskapai tersebut dan matanya terbelalak. Dari salah satu postingan instagram maskapai tersebut, ada foto lima orang pilot yang berdiri tegak serta sejajar menghadap ke arah mereka. Kelima pilot yang dipilih sebagai pilot favorit se-Korea oleh majalah maskapai penerbangan menurut voting para penumpang pesawat itu (ini adalah _caption_ yang dituliskan dipostingan tersebut) memang tampan dan lebih cocok menjadi model celana dalam semacam Calvin Klein dengan postur tubuh sesempurna itu.

Ada empat akun instagram yang di-tag dipostingan tersebut. Pinky mem- _follow_ mereka semua, tapi ia tidak juga menemukan akun bertuliskan nama Oh Sehun. Hingga, akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ada seorang pilot dengan sorot mata dingin yang fotonya tidak ditempeli _tag_ -an akun instagram. _Fuck him,_ tenggorokan Pinky langsung terasa kering serta tanpa dirinya sadari ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Pria yang disimpulkannya adalah Oh Sehun itu benar-benar _hot_ dengan _jawline_ tajam serta rambut _blonde_ nyaris putih yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Kali ini, aku mengakui seleramu yang ternyata cukup berkelas," gumam Pinky, lantas menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jongin.

Mata Jongin langsung tertuju pada Oh Sehun yang berdiri di barisan paling kanan. Toey yang kini mendekatkan diri padanya, mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan diam-diam juga mengakui kalau pilot bernama Oh Sehun itu memang _super hot_. " _Not bad, bro_ ," puji Toey, sambil menepuk bahu Jongin.

" _He's hot,_ " komentar Jaehyun, yang selama ini selalu mencibir pilot pilihan Jongin. Mata pria itu kemudian terarah pada seorang pilot yang berdiri di samping Sehun, yang entah mengapa jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya. "tapi, aku lebih menyukai pilot di sebelah Oh Sehun," aku Jaehyun dengan suara rendah.

Pinky yang biasanya tuli langsung menanggapi Jaehyun dengan sangat antusias. "Namanya Kim Taeyong. Kau mau instagramnya?"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kaku. Toey dan Jongin yang baru pertama kali melihat Jung Jaehyun, yang terkenal dengan gelar _cold and meany man_ akhir-akhir ini, berlaku seperti ini terperangah takjub.

"Sepertinya, _fetish_ -mu menyebar, p'Jongin," bisik Toey.

Jongin membalas Toey dengan pukulan di belakang kepalanya dan kutukan, _"fuck you, bitch!"_

.

.

Pilot semula bukanlah cita-citanya. Sejak kecil, ia selalu memimpikan dirinya menjadi seorang dokter hewan atau tentara. Tetapi, semua itu berubah begitu ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis mungil yang bukan hanya merubah mimpinya, tapi juga seluruh hidupnya.

"P'Sehun, kau tidak akan kembali ke _dorm_?" tanya Ohm, salah seorang calon pilot yang berada di bawah pengawasannya.

Sehun menggeleng dengan senyum kecil. Matanya sekilas bersitatap dengan seorang pramugari yang semalaman ini selalu memperhatikannya. "Sepertinya, aku akan mulai menempati apartemen baruku," jawabnya.

Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, sebelum ia berangkat ke Paris, ia memutuskan untuk pindah dari _dorm_ yang disediakan maskapai bagi awak pesawat. Chanyeol merekomendasikan salah satu apartemen sederhana di pusat kota yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari bandara. Jarak tempuh dari sana ke bandara mungkin sekitar setengah jam. "Oh, begitu," Ohm mengangguk paham. Pemuda yang masih berusia belasan itu melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya, lantas menyeringai. " _she's hot_. Kudengar dia pramugari dari maskapai Asiana," imbuhnya, membuat Sehun berdecak geli.

"Aku tidak ingin menidurinya," bantah Sehun, tapi bocah sialan itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan wajah mencibir.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ya, benar, perempuan yang masih memakai seragam pramugarinya itu memang seksi. Tetapi, seseksi apapun dirinya. Sehun memang kelelahan dan tidak begitu tertarik untuk mengotori kasur barunya. "Dasar bocah. Sebaiknya, kau saja yang menidurinya," cibir Sehun, jelas hanya bercanda.

Namun, tentu saja, bocah seperti Ohm yang masih belum bisa mengontrol libidonya, mengangguk cepat menyanggupi _saran_ seniornya itu. "Terima kasih, P'Sehun. Atas izinmu," lalu, bocah itu berbalik menghampiri pramugari itu yang tampak tidak keberatan jika Ohm menggantikan posisi Sehun malam ini.

Sehun terkekeh geli, lantas melangkah keluar dari aula dorm. Ia yakin Chanyeol ataupun Taeyong sudah tidur terlelap sekarang. Besok sekitar pukul 1 siang, mereka ada penerbangan ke Jeju. Jadi, keputusannya untuk tidak meniduri perempuan itu memang sangatlah tepat.

Sehun mengendarai mobil Audi-nya melintasi pusat kota Seoul yang tidak begitu ramai, tapi tidak bisa dibilang sepi juga. Ia beberapa kali melirik ke arah layar GPS yang menunjukkan jalan menuju apartemen barunya dan jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat beberapa menit. Begitu ia sampai di area apartemen, ia membuka kaca untuk menyapa satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang. Setelah, menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan mengapa ia baru datang selarut ini. Satpam itu membukakan gerbang dengan senyuman ramah yang menurutnya benar-benar tulus.

Sehun memarkirkan mobil di area parkir yang letaknya berada di belakang gedung. Ada sekitar sepuluh mobil di sana dan, tentu saja, motor lebih mendominasi lahan parkir. Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan menyeret kopernya. Walaupun, ia sudah bebas tugas dan tidak memakai seragamnya. Sehun tetap berjalan layaknya seorang pilot melintasi area bandara. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu lift dan matanya terpaku pada seorang pria tua yang duduk tertidur di samping pintu. Ada selembar koran yang menutupi setengah wajah serta tubuhnya. Sehun tidak yakin kalu pria itu adalah seorang gelandangan. Mungkin, ia adalah satpam yang berjaga malam.

Seperti dapat merasakan kehadirannya, mata pria tua perlahan terbuka membuat mereka bersitatap sekarang. Sehun yang selalu canggung dengan orang asing, berusaha keras untuk menunjukkan kesan ramah lewat senyum kakunya. "Malam," sapanya.

Pria tua itu perlahan menarik senyum lebar yang mengingatkan Sehun akan teriknya mentari. "Malam juga. Kau orang baru, ya?"

"Ya, saya orang baru. Saya tinggal di lantai 5,"

"Oh, kalau begitu, kau akan bertetangga dengan Kim Jongin. Dia adalah pria yang baik, ceria, dan sangat idaman untuk dijadikan tetangga,"

Entah pria itu bergurau atau memang serius, Sehun hanya memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala seolah ia peduli. Sebelum, pria itu sempat membuka mulut untuk membicarakan Kim Jongin atau hal lain yang tidak ingin dirinya ketahui. Pintu lift terbuka lebar dan inilah kesempatan Sehun untuk pergi jauh darinya. " _Ahjussi,_ saya harus segera-"

"Ya, ayo cepat naik sana. Aku dengar kau adalah seorang pilot. Pasti, kau sangat kelelahan 'kan sekarang?" Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepala. Ternyata, pria tua ini tidak seburuk yang dirinya kira. "Cepat sana masuk! Tunggu, apa lagi, huh?"

Sehun segera masuk ke dalam lift sambil menyeret kopernya. Sebelum, ia bisa mengucapkan selamat malam untuk kedua kalinya. Pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat menyisakan dirinya sendiri di dalam lift.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dengan kepala di atas permukaan meja ruang rapat. Posisinya masih sama seperti kemarin–duduk di kursi yang letaknya di tengah meja rapat. Ia melirik ke arah jam di dinding dan mendapati kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang masih tegang serta pegal akibat posisi tidurnya, Jongin mulai membenahi berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia juga mencari _post it_ untuk meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia akan pulang sebentar ke apartemennya.

Dengan mata nyaris tertutup serta rambut berantakan, ia melangkah menyusuri lorong kantor yang masih sepi. Beberapa pegawai yang baru saja datang mencoba untuk menyapanya, tapi ia tidak begitu memperhatikan dan mereka memakluminya. Karena memang sebulan setiap perencanaan _launching_ seperti ini bagian PR serta pemasaran lah yang paling menderita.

Jongin tiba di area apartemennya dengan selamat, sekalipun beberapa kali ia berakhir diklaksoni oleh pengendara lainnya. Jang _ahjussi_ yang kali ini duduk tegap dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya, menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan senyuman lebar. "Lembur lagi?"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah lalu menekan tombol _naik_ di samping pintu lift. Matanya nyaris tertutup lagi. "Jonginie, pintu lift sudah terbuka!" seru Jang _ahjussi_ ,sengaja mengagetkannya. Mata Jongin langsung terbuka selebar pintu di hadapannya.

Seorang pria dengan jaket hitam bergaris serta celana _training_ melangkah keluar dari dalam lift, sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Jongin untuk menatap wajahnya. Pria itu mengangguk singkat pada Jang _ahjussi_ sebagai sapaan yang dibalas pria itu dengan senyuman hangat. Jongin yang masih terpaku di tempat yang sama, bersumpah kalau pria itu terlihat sangat familiar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mengamati punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh keluar dari gedung apartemen.

"Dia tetangga barumu, Nini," celetuk Jang _ahjussi_.

Jongin beralih pada pria tua itu. _"Jeongmalyo?"_

Pria itu mengangguk cepat lalu menambahkan, "aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Namun, seingatku ia adalah seorang pilot."

Dan saat itu juga, petir seperti menyambar diri Jongin. Lututnya langsung terasa lemas serta perasaan yang amat mengacaukannya seperti di bandara kemarin datang membuat ia bahkan melupakan rasa kantuknya. Jika ia benar dan ini bukan hanya sedar mimpi atau fantasi liarnya, pria berambut _blonde_ nyaris putih yang juga adalah tetangga barunya itu adalah.. Oh Sehun.

Ya, Oh Sehun yang pilot _itu._

Oh Sehun membuat tubuhnya memanas seperti tersulut api.

Oh Sehun yang bukan hanya membakar hatinya oleh gairah, melainkan juga tubuhnya.

Dan entah Tuhan amat menyaanginya atau justru membencinya, sampai menjadikan Oh Sehun yang super seksi dan _hot_ itu sebagai tetangga barunya?

 _Fuck my life,_ batin Jongin lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam lift dengan tatapan kosong. _He fucking need hot tea right now._

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

INI ADALAH FANFIC COMEBACK-KU OMFG AKU KANGEN BANGET NULIS. MAKANYA PAS ADA WAKTU LUANG LANGSUNG BURU-BURU NULIS DEH

anyways, selama masa semediku.. aku mulai mengenal 2 otp baru yang bikin aku panas dingin sendiri. first one, jaeyong or taehyun (i believe jaehyun as the bottom one). and second from thai series, ohmtoey (ohm pawatxtoey sittiwat). so, i decided to make series of this fic. which i will talk about more in next chapter.

p.s aku akan update savage maybe besok atau senin

p.s.s abis savage kalian mau aku update apa? :)


End file.
